Marissa
by Kissybabe84
Summary: FinishedDave leaves Marissa to go back to his expecting wife little does he know that Marissa is expecting also.
1. Default Chapter

I only Marissa and Justice and anyone else that my little mind comes up with.

* * *

Prologe

Marissa McKool stood there in the rain looking at the guy that she thought loved her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say, maybe I didn't hear him right, she thought, no she heard what he said. Marissa moved to sit on the bench beside her, she heard him sit next to her over the rain. Marissa looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, she saw doubt in his eyes, no maybe it was confusion, she couldn't tell anymore. She used to be able to read his expressions but not now. He brought his strong hand up and cupped the side of her face.

"Are you okay?" He spoke so soft that she barely heard him over the sound of the rain. Marissa closed her jungle green eyes so she could gather her thoughts. No she wasn't okay her heart was broken, she knew that she couldn't say that to him she knew that this was hard on him she could tell that by the look on his face now. She had a feeling that this day would come but she had so hoped that she would be wrong after all they had been together for almost a year now. She thought back to that night he showed up on her front porch upset because he caught his wife in bed with another man. Then three days ago he showed Marissa the divorce papers and told her that he was going to met his wife and have her sign the papers. She knew something was up with him when he came back to the house and he hadn't really said much to her since, then he called up today and told her to met him at the park that he needed to talk to her.

"Marissa I know this is something that you didn't expect, but I have to go back to her she's having my baby. I'm sorry that I cheat on you and hurt you but I have to go back to her, this is our chance to start over and make things work." She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he in fact had, yeah she knew that his wife was having his baby but she was she what about their baby together. I have to tell him about our baby, she thought, if I do then he'll stay with me, no I can't tell him he's right this is his chance to make things right with his wife. She sat there and listened as he talked to her, but she really wasn't hearing anything expect the words that he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt her. She licked her lips, took a breath and moved his hands from her face then she ran a hand through her soaked blonde hair.

"It's okay, your right you need to be with your wife and your baby." Marissa paused so she could fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "You should go back and make things right she is your wife." Marissa looked up at him. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Do you want me to give you a ride back to your house?" Marissa shook her head no and he stood.

"It's not far from here I'll just walk, now go fix you marriage." Marissa stood also. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her then pulled back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry." He said before he turned and walked back to his car. Marissa stood there with a hand over her stomach and watched him as he pulled out of the parking space and drove out of her life.

* * *

AN: I'll try to update it weekly but with 2 kids that's kind of hard to do sometimes. Also if anyone can come up with a better title please let me know that really isn't my strong point and as always RandR please. 


	2. Chapter One

Again I only own the people that don't sound famous.

* * *

Marissa woke to the sound of her daughter running down the hall; her bedroom door flew open and in came a very excited child. She jumped up on the bed with her dirty blonde curls bouncing everywhere. Marissa laughed at her then pulled her to her side looking at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand beside her bed.

"Justice its five am on a Saturday you know you and mommy can sleep in on weekends." Marissa snuggled under the blankets with her daughter.

"Mommy can I watch toons please?" The little girl asked trying to get out from under the covers. Marissa opened the night stand drawer and pulled out the remote then flipped the TV on and put on cartoons. "Mommy is today my party?"

"No not today honey you still have one more day." Marissa yawned and stretched. "But today you and I are going to go get decorations and a cake then we are going to grandma's house."

"Yay!" Justice practically jumped up and down on the bed. "When can we leave?"

"Mommy has to get a shower first sweetie, then we'll get you ready and get something to eat then we'll leave." Marissa laughed and stood from the bed. "So why don't you sit here and think of what you want for breakfast while I get a shower." Marissa headed to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She stood in front of the mirror; she couldn't believe that her baby was turning four in one day. She couldn't believe that it had been four years since she had seen her father she had only talked to him a couple times after that night. He would call her every week and she just quit answering her phone when his number popped up on the ID he would leave messages on her answering machine, she would listen to them then delete them without returning his call. He would always say that he was sorry for hurting her and that he still had feelings for her, it just hurt her even more every time she heard his voice.

Marissa sighed at the thought of him and jumped in the shower, after washing her hair and body she wrapped a towel around her body then walked back into her bedroom. She noticed that Justice had left then heard her laughing down the hall in her room talking to the dog. Marissa walked over to her closet and began looking for an outfit, she pulled out a blue jean skirt with the bottom frayed a little and a soft pink tee shirt, after pulling them on she looked over her self in the mirror. The skirt hung low on her hips and stopped mid thigh and showed off her tanned legs the tee shirt stopped just above her belly button and reveled her butterfly belly ring and no doubt showed off a little bit of her tattoo that she had on the small of her back. Marissa walked back in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then her hair she used a little bit of mousse so that her curls didn't frieze, she then applied a touch of make-up then she slipped on a pair of pink flip flops and walked down to Justice's room.

Marissa walked in her bedroom and found her playing with the dog Marissa had gotten when Justice was four months old. Marissa had to laugh when she saw what Justice was doing to this poor Doberman, this dog looked like she could take someone's head off but never once barked at Justice no matter what Justice put that dog through. Right now Justice had a baby hat on her head and trying to get her to jump in the little stroller.

"Juss baby leave Dosha be." Marissa laughed at the dog as she took the hat off her head. "Honey Dosha is a big dog not a baby okay. Now come on let's find you some clothes." Marissa patted the dog on the head then walked over to Justice's closet. Justice instead walked over to her night stand and picked a picture then carried it over to Marissa.

"Mommy can we call daddy so he will come to my party." Marissa looked down at her daughter and saw the picture in her hand, it was the picture of her and Justice's dad when they first got together standing in the park under a tree, he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her on the check. Marissa smiled and walked over the Justice bed and sat pulling Justice in her lap.

"Baby mommy would call him but I don't have his number and I'm not sure if he would come because he's a very busy guy remember." Marissa tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah mommy I know he has to be on TV and stuff but I really want him to be there." Justice looked at the floor with a frown. "Grandma has his number she talks to him a lot and she let me talk to him too."

"When did you talk to him?" Marissa couldn't believe what Justice had just said.

"Last time I stayed at grandma's, she called him and we talked for a long time."

"So you've talked to you daddy. Baby why didn't you tell me this?"

"Nana told me not to because you get sad when anyone talks about daddy." Justice paused. "When we get to Nana's can I call him and tell him about my party?"

"I'll tell you what when we get to Nana's I'll talk to her about it and we'll see." Marissa stood and carried Justice back over to the closet to pick out an outfit.

* * *

Read and Review please. 


	3. Chapter Two

I still don't own Dave give time and maybe one day (if my husband don't mind...lol)

* * *

After Marissa had Justice dressed in a pair of bell bottom blue jeans that had two little pink and purple daisies, which was her favorite flower, on them and a matching tee shirt, she pulled her curls up in pig tails Marissa packed a bag for the stay at her grandma's then Marissa, Justice and Dosha all piled in the ca and they headed out to pick out a cake. 

At the bakery Justice picked out a white cake with pink and purple daisies on it, while the lady was decorating the cake Justice went through the store and picked out plates and cups and other party favors that matched the cake. After Justice had everything that she wanted for her party Marissa paid for everything then they headed to grandma's house. The drive to her grandma's didn't take all that long, well at least it didn't seem like it had taken that long with Justice and Marissa talking about the party and singing along with the radio. Four hours later Marissa pulled in the driveway of her grandma's house which sat in the middle of the country. Marissa opened her door after shutting the car off and got out, she smiled remembering just how quite it was there the only sound, other then the birds, was coming from the water rippling off the rocks and hitting the pound in the front yard. Marissa walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door letting Dosha and Justice climb out of the car after Justice stretched she took Marissa's hand and they started the path that lead to the house. At the beginning of the path was an archway that was covered in ivy, after the archway the gravel path had daisy's growing on each side leading up to the front porch of the light blue two story house.

Marissa opened the front door and they stepped inside Marissa smiled at how clean the house looked since the front room was pretty much all white her grandma cleaned just about every day. They walked through the living room and den not seeing any sign of her grandma.

"Mommy where is she?" Justice asked looking up at Marissa.

"Let's go check on the back porch you know grandma loves to be outside on sunny days." Justice nodded and they walked to the kitchen, Justice heard her grandma's voice and let go of Marissa hand to take off running for the porch. Once outside Justice jumped up in her grandma's arms to give her a big hug, Marissa followed but soon stopped when she reached the doorway, for there sat the last man she ever thought that she would see here today Justice's father, Dave Bautista. Marissa stared at him not sure what to do or to say to him.

"Marissa I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours." Her grandma replied putting Justice on the ground. "Justice you remember your father why don't you go over there and give him a great big hug." With that Justice took off and jumped in his lap wrapping her little arms around his neck, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her little body. Marissa's grandma walked over to her and stood beside her. "She looks just like him I think."

"What is he doing here?" Marissa whispered to her grandma so that Dave and his friends could not hear.

"I invited him to stay here with, he called me two days ago and asked about Justice's party and I told him that he needed to come and see Justice again he is her father Marissa." Her grandma explained.

"I know that, but I just wish that you would have told me he was going to be here. What do you mean stay here?" Marissa turned her gaze to her grandma.

"Yes he is staying here him and his two friends. And if I would have told you that he was coming you would have not come." Marissa smiled at how well her grandma knew her, she right I wouldn't have shown up Marissa thought to her self. Marissa turned back to Justice and Dave who were now walking towards her.

"Marissa. It's nice to see you." Dave said when he stood in front of her. Marissa had to tilt her head just a little to look him in the face.

"It's nice to see you too Dave, it's been a long time." Justice started to wiggle her way out of Dave's arms to get down on the ground as Dosha came running out of the house to join them. Dave smiled at her and placed her on the ground and watched as she took off after Dosha.

"You've raised a great girl, she takes after you." Dave turned to his friends. "Marissa I'd like you to meet Paul and Stephanie Levesque." The two stood and walked toward them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Marissa smiled and extended her hand to Stephanie then Paul.

"Nice to finally meet you," Paul smiled. "Dave has talked our heads off about you for the past year." Marissa turned to Dave and let a little smiled form on her lips, 'so he's been talking about me, wait Marissa he's married remember that's the reason he left you.' Marissa thought and the smile slowly faded from her lips.

"I need to go get our stuff out of the car, would you keep on eye on Justice for me." Dave nodded and Marissa turned and headed back in the house.

"Marissa where are you going?" Her grandma asked as she passed her in the kitchen.

"I have to get cake and that out of the car, I'll be right back." Marissa answered not stopping.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far tell me what you guys think. As always I'll try to update it again soon. 


	4. Chapter 3

I sitll don't own anyone expect Marissa, Justice, and grandma Shari.

* * *

"And where are you going?" Shari, Marissa's grandma, asked as she walked passed her in the kitchen.

"I have to get our things out of the car I'll be right back." Marissa replied walking to the front door with out stopping. Once Marissa reached her car she leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes. 'How am I going to get through this weekend with him? There is no way that I can handle this. I have to for Justice he is her father and she asked for him to be here. But those eyes…once I looked into the eyes everything came back, not like I actually lost any feelings that I had for him.' Marissa thought to herself trying to figure out what she was going to do. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what?" Marissa jumped when she heard his voice. She turned towards him opening her eyes to meet his gaze in front of her.

"I forgot to do a couple things at work before I left." Marissa half lied, she did have a couple things that she was to suppose to do that she didn't. "What are you doing?"

"Shari sent me out here to help with your things."

"No she didn't." Marissa turned to open the trunk. "She sent you out here to make sure that I don't skip out." Marissa grabbed two bags from the party store.

"You wouldn't have left, would you?" Dave asked as he grabbed the duffle bags and the other two bags from the party store.

"My daughter is inside that house now you think I would have left without her and my dog." Marissa turned to look at him and saw that Paul and joined them. "She must really think that I was going to bolt." Marissa laughed.

"Actually she sent me out here to make sure you didn't kill him." Paul replied closing the trunk for Marissa.

"I'm not going to kill anyone I may argue a bit but I wouldn't kill him. If you could grab the cake out of the backseat I would appreciate it." Marissa said as she walked past them and up to the house.

After everything had been brought in the house Marissa hide out in her room telling everyone that she had work to do. Marissa sat on her bed with charts and files spread out on the bed as she tired to put together slides and a research paper for her presentation that took place in one week. Marissa looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that she had been upstairs for more than three hours and she had only got half the paper done and hadn't even started on the slides. Marissa piled all the papers up in the middle of her bed then walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs.

She walked down the back set of stairs that led to the kitchen which is where even one was gathered talking. Marissa walked up beside her grandma and everyone stopped the conversation when she stepped in the room. 'Talking about me I guess.' Marissa smiled at Justice then turned and walked out on to the back deck, with Dosha following close behind her. Marissa leaned against the railing, as Dosha ran down into the back yard toward the barn no doubt to try and catch a chicken, and let out a sigh as she began to watch as the sun slowly started to fade behind the horizon and the first stars of the night began to appear along with the cool night air. A few minutes later Marissa heard someone approach behind her, she knew who it was without even turning around, it wasn't but a few seconds later Marissa felt him standing beside her. The two stood there in complete silence for a while, Marissa felt him watching her; she turned her head towards him and offered him a weak smile then returned her gaze back to what was now the very tip of the sun. She heard Dosha start to run back towards the house, when the dog reached the deck she laid down at Marissa's feet and watched as the sun disappeared. Marissa looked up at the night sky and saw that the moon hung brightly above and was surrounding by stars.

"Do you remember all the nights that you and I shared watching the sun fade behind the horizon like this?" Dave asked as he looked up at the sky. "I think we did this just about every night. We would sit out on the back porch of my house or on the balcony of her apartment wrapped up in that big fluffy blanket that you loved so much with cup of hot tea. We would just sit there and watch the stars make the way in the night sky." Dave paused and lowered his gaze to her. "Every time we had a fight, before the night was over one of us would me the other with a cup of tea and that blanket, must of the time it was me meeting you there so I could apologize to you for something that I said or did." Marissa smiled at the last statement. "We shared a lot under that blanket, didn't we?" Marissa nodded her head in agreement as Dave reached a hand out and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Marissa I was hoping that you and I could talk about some things." Marissa turned her body towards him. "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what happened that night I left. But I felt that I had to go back to my wife she was carrying my baby and I had to be there for her. To me that was our second chance, that was our fresh start." Dave paused. "I know that no matter how many times that I say I'm sorry to you it may not matter to you because I broke the one and only promise that I made to you, in one night I hurt you in so many ways and I am truly sorry for…"

"I know that you're sorry and I do forgive you, your right it was a chance for you and her to fix your problems and be happy again and I wasn't going to stop you from going back to her, which is the only reason that I didn't tell you about Justice that night." Marissa looked from Dave to the back yard as if she was ashamed of what she did.

"You knew you were pregnant that night?"

"Yes I did. That was the reason that I kept trying to get a hold of you that night and I finally did you asked me to meet you at the park and that's when you told me about your wife." Marissa paused for a minute. "I didn't want to tell you and you feel like I was trying to trap you into staying with me or that I was just making up some kind of excuse to get you to stay with me, so I just kept it all to myself. That's why I didn't answer the phone when you would call I knew that I couldn't talk to you because I would tell you about the baby and I didn't want you running back to me because you felt sorry for me or just for the baby, I wanted you to come back to me when you realized that you wanted to be with me not her.

"I never would have thought those things. I just wish you would have told me so I could have been there when Justice was born, she is my only child." At the last statement Marissa's eyes widened.

"What do you mean only child I thought…?"

"She used that to get me to go back to her, after a few months I realized that she had made the whole thing, she never wanted me at any of the doctor appointments and she didn't show any signs of being pregnant. When I finally caught her in the lie I left her, I went to your apartment and you had already moved out I asked a couple of your neighbors but they didn't know anything. After I had moved into my new house I found your grandma's number so I called her and we've talked back and forth ever since."

"Did she tell you about Justice?"

"Yeah, you were about eight months when she finally told me, and she called me that day you had Justice, when she told me that you had given her the name that we had picked out together I started to cry." Dave paused when he seen that Marissa's eyes has started to swell with tears. "Shari called me down here to visit about a week after Justice was born and you were dropping her off for a few hours to get some rest, when I showed up here and she handed her to me as soon as I walked in the door. I couldn't believe how much she looked like you expect for the hair color. Every time I called here Shari would let me talk to Justice and I would come a visit a couple times a year. So I didn't really miss a lot of her growing up but I missed enough."

"I'm sorry I should have told you about Justice." Marissa cried softly. "I never should have kept her a secret from you, you had a right to see her to be there when she said her first words and took her first steps, and I'm so sorry Dave." Dave wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute.

"It's okay, I understand why you didn't say anything, don't get so upset about it." Dave lightly rubbed her back to calm her down.

Marissa stood there under the night sky wrapped in his arms; it felt so good being back in side his strong arms. 'I never realized how much I missed him until now." Marissa thought to her self as she closed her eyes and smiled against his chest. After a few minutes Marissa pushed against him and took a step back; so she could look up at him as he placed both of his hands on the side of her face and he began to lower his head to hers. Marissa knew what he was going to do next but what she didn't know was weather or not she was going to let him do it.

* * *

That's all i have for right now, sorry it took so long to update but I've been sick and we just found out that we are expecting our third child. I'll try to update it again soon. And as always please read and review. Thanks 


	5. Chapter Four

And as always I own Marissa, Justice and Shari

* * *

Dave's lips were just inches away from Marissa's when Justice came outside screaming and running in between the two causing them to jump away from each other. Justice hid behind Marissa as Paul came outside acting like a big scary monster chasing Justice, Justice giggled then took off down the steps and in to the back yard with Dosha. Paul came up beside Marissa and Dave and the three of them stood there and watched as Justice tired to catch lighting bugs. Stephanie walked up behind Paul and wrapped her arms around him from behind and watched along with them. Marissa looked over at the two beside her, 'man I miss that so much' Marissa thought to herself then turned her eyes back to her daughter finally catch a bug and start running towards her.

"Mommy I got one." Justice started to run up the steps but tripped and fell on the first step. Justice sat there on the step and looked up at Marissa as the tears began to fall. Marissa, with Dave following closely behind, ran down the stairs to her. "Oh no I killed the bug." Justice sobbed opening her hands to show the now squashed bug.

"It's okay sweetie you didn't mean to." Marissa smiled at her daughter. "Why we go inside so mommy can put a band-aid on your knee?"

"Oh no I'm bleeding; I don't want to go to the hospital." Justice whined when she looked down at her knee.

"Baby you don't have to go to the hospital, mommy can fix it." Marissa stood and picked Justice up and started back in the house.

"Mommy I want daddy to fix it." Justice reached her arms out to Dave giving him her little puppy eye look. Marissa turned to face him, Dave reached his arms out to Justice and she grabbed a hold. "Daddy will you fix my boo-boo?"

"Of course I will." Dave looked at Marissa he knew that what Justice had just said had hurt her. "But daddy doesn't know that much about fixing boo-boos so how about if mommy comes with us and she can tell me what to do." Justice looked at Marissa and nodded her head. Marissa gave Dave a weak smile then they walked in the house. After Dave had cleaned Justice's scraped knee and placed a band-aid on it Justice hopped down from the bathroom sink and ran down the stairs to help her grandma with dinner. Marissa started to clean up the some what mess Dave stood in the doorway watching her he could tell that she was a little upset.

"You okay?" Dave asked as Marissa put the washcloth in the hamper.

"Yeah." Marissa turned to face Dave. "It's just that, I've been the only one that she would let fix her boo-boos she wouldn't even let my grandma touch her boo-boos. Now all of a sudden she wants you to fix it not me, I know it's stupid to get upset over something like this but it still hurts." Dave stepped towards her and took her hand in his.

"I thought it might have something to do with that. It's okay, it doesn't mean anything she just wanted me to fix it this time."

"I know I guess I just never expected her to ask someone else, when I was standing right there." Marissa sighed. "I just don't want her to get all excited and get to thinking that you are always going to be around, and then she goes weeks or even months at a time with out seeing you."

"I know what you mean, I don't want to hurt that little girl either, and the longest that she would have to go is a week or two at a time. If you would let her I could take her on the road with me." Dave paused and placed his hand on the side of her face. "You could always come with us you know."

"I couldn't not with my job that is, but you could take Justice a couple times I guess."

"So you wouldn't take a week off and join Justice and me on the road, you wouldn't want to spend night after night in a hotel room with me." Dave moved his head towards hers again; this time instead of letting him get any closer to her she placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him back.

"I really don't think that we should be doing this." Marissa lowered her hands to her sides. "I don't want to get to involved right now we haven't seen each other in a long time and I just don't think that we should do this." Dave moved back so he stood in the door way again as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Marissa walked towards him. "Why don't we go down and see if dinner is done I'm starving." Dave smiled and followed Marissa down to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen Shari had already had the table set and was sitting the food in the middle, Marissa walked around the big white oak table and took a seat next to Justice and Dave took the chair on the other side of her. Shari said the blessing then they began to pass the food around.

"Shari this has to be the best meal that I've had in a long time." Stephanie complimented after she took her first bite of the lasagna.

"I can't remember the last time that I had a good home cooked meal." Paul looked up at Shari. Shari smiled at them and returned the smile. "So Marissa, do you mind me asking how you and Dave met?" Paul asked causing Marissa to look up at him.

"Dave and I met at a night club that he was working at. I showed up there with a couple friends one night, after being there for about two hours this guy came up behind me and asked if I wanted to dance with him. I thought what the hell, he seemed nice enough, one dance turned into four I told the guy that I had to get back home and turned to leave, when I did that he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Dave seen what he did and walked over to us. The guy didn't like that too much long story short the guy ended up with a black eye and Dave had my phone number." Marissa smiled at Dave remembering that night. "Two days later Dave called me and took me to a movie, and we were together for a long time after that." Marissa broke her gaze with Dave as everyone finished their meal. After everyone finished and the dishes were all cleared from the table everyone walked to the living room. Justice sat on the floor with a couple of her toys and played while the adults talked.

"So what's all going on tomorrow?" Dave asked Marissa.

"The party doesn't start until three in the afternoon, there well be more kids here then anyone will know what to do with."

"Do you have a clown and anything like that coming?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I hate clowns and so does Justice. We have a couple horses out back I figured we could just let the kids take turns riding." Marissa looked over at Shari who nodded her head. "I hope you guys are ready to decorate too, I bought so many different decorations for this thing, there balloons and streamers and anything else that you could think of."

"Mommy can I put a movie in?" Justice stood in front of Marissa holding her favorite movie.

"Sure." Marissa stood, put the movie in turned the TV on, and then took her seat on the couch again. "So what is going on the wonderful world of wrestling?"

"A lot." Paul answered.

"Do you even watch?" Dave asked not believing that she would.

"I listen more than anything, with Justice and work I really don't have much time for TV. I can tell you it's about the only time I get any work done at the house, when Raw is on she is glued to the TV." Marissa explained.

"Right now is when everything starts to get good, all the storylines start to pick up, with Wrestle Maina 21 not that far off. There are so many things going on but the main thing right now is between Paul and Dave." Stephanie started to explain. "Dave won the Royal Rumble which puts him up for a title shot at Wrestle Maina 21, what we have done is given Dave the choice of which title he wants. He can go for the World Heavyweight title which is what Paul has or he can go over to Smackdown and go for the WWE title which is the one that JBL holds. So there is a little bit of a problem between these two guys right now."

"So when do you get to make your big decision?" Marissa asked Dave as she leaned back against the couch.

"This Monday night on Raw." Dave answered watching her.

"Mommy can we go watch daddy?" Justice asked as she jumped up off the floor.

"That's a great idea, why don't you and Justice come to the show you two could hang out backstage and watch as everything unfolds." Paul piped in.

"Can we mommy please?" Justice almost begged. Marissa looked around at all the faces watching her waiting for her to say yes or no.

"Okay I guess we could go to one show." Marissa gave in, besides what would be the point in saying no everyone around her would keep bugging her until she said yes.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you to all of you who have sent in reviews about the story thank you so much, i wasn't going to write anymore in the story if no one reviewed so thank you again. I'm going to try and post another chapter by the weekend. If you guys have any ideas for this story please share with me i can always use more ideas. until next time take care. 


	6. Chapter five

Marissa, Justice and Shair are mine anyone else own themselves.

* * *

That night Marissa got very little sleep just the thought of Dave sleeping in the room next to hers made her uneasy. When she saw the sun start to peek through her window Marissa carefully got out of bed, as not to Justice, and walked into the joining bathroom. After her quick shower she slipped into a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a black tee shirt that had baby girl written on it in silver she pulled her hair back then headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. She started by making a fresh pot of coffee, knowing that her grandma needed her coffee in the mornings, then finished with beacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. Marissa grabbed some plates out of the cabinet and began placing them around the table, as she picked up Justice's plate she heard the little girl walking down the stairs talking about her party and how she was s big girl. Marissa smiled at the words big girl, Justice sat down at the table as Marissa set the plate in front of her. Marissa watched as Dave took the seat next to Justice and offered him a smile, then turned around and walked back the kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of orange juice, she looked back at Dave and gestured to her glass to which he nodded and she poured him a glass as well. Marissa walked back over and set the glass in front of him then took a seat and began to fix her plate. Soon after Paul, Stephanie and Shari joined them for breakfast.

After the table was cleared and the dishes were done and put away, Marissa started to get Justice ready for her party, while she did that Dave and the others began to decorate the back deck for the party. When Marissa and Justice came down stairs they had every balloon blown up and tied to something, all the streamers were wrapped around the banisters and the table legs, Justice got very excited when she seen that everything had been decorated. It wasn't very long after that kids started to show up by the handfuls. Once all the kids had arrived Marissa walked down to the barn to saddle one of the horses her grandma had, Marissa then led the horse up to the back deck and began taking some of kids for rides around the back yard. After a few hours of being chased by Dave and Paul and playing with the other kids Justice decided it was time for her to open her presents, everyone gathered around Justice as she sat on the ground with her present piled around her. Justice opened each gift and squealed with excitement at everything that she got. Once all the present were opened Marissa walked in the kitchen, she walked over the counter where the cake sat and started putting candle on the cake when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"She seems to be really enjoying herself." Dave said when he stopped just behind her.

"Well she loves parties." Marissa replied not taking her eyes of her task at hand.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked after a minute of silence. Marissa turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "You just seem…quite, not like your normal self."

"I haven't gotten that much sleep this past week. I've got a lot of things with my job at the hospital that I have to have done by a deadline and that deadline is almost up." Marissa explained as she placed the last candle on the cake she then turned to face him as he stepped beside her.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"I'm fine, there's just a lot on my mind right now, with this party and Justice turning five and work and..." Marissa paused.

"And me." Dave finished for her. Marissa nodded her head slightly. "I knew that it might cause you some problems showing up here like this, that is not what I intended to do."

"I know, it's just that I have a lot of feelings that I thought I had lost over the past couple years. But since yesterday they have all resurfaced and I'm not sure what to do or even how to deal with them." Marissa started to fidget nervously. "I guess I should get this cake out there before they all start going through sugar withdraw on me." Marissa gave a weak smile as she picked up the cake. "Would you please grab the ice cream out of the freezer?" Dave nodded and opened the freezer door. 'I have got to get her to listen to me.' Dave thought as he grabbed the ice cream and headed back out to the join.

Marissa sat the cake down on the table in front of Justice then took the ice cream that Dave handed her and sat it down beside the cake then stood behind Justice as everyone began to sing the Birthday song. After the song was over Justice closed her eyes to make her wish, she then took a deep breath and blew the candles out, to which everyone clapped and cheered.

"So sweetie what did you wish for?" Shari asked Justice as she started to cut the cake.

"Grandma I can't tell you that, if I tell you my wish then it won't come true and I really want this to come true." Justice smiled at her grandma then looked back at her mom and dad. Shari smiled then placed a piece of cake and some ice cream on a plate and sat it in front of Justice.

It wasn't until eight in the evening when the last kid left the party. Marissa walked out back and began cleaning up the little mess that was left. Marissa sat on the steps when she had finished, she sat there thinking back on the day events, she couldn't believe that her little girl was five already, 'she's growing up so fast.' Marissa thought to herself. Then her thoughts went to Dave and how good he was with Justice, it was like he had always been there with her they just connected in some way. Justice called him daddy when she introduced him to all her friends without even hesitating on it; she called him daddy every time she wanted to ask him something. Dave even played with Justice he chased her and her friends around the back yard and got Paul to join in on the game, when they would catch the kids they spun them around and then tickled them until they gave up.

'I just hope that he doesn't hurt Justice like he hurt me.' Marissa thought to herself, or so she thought.

"I don't plan on hurting Justice," Marissa jumped when she heard him. Dave walked over and sat down beside her. "Or you for that matter."

"I really hope not." Marissa looked over at him. "I don't think I could take seeing her get hurt like that. I know that I couldn't handle being hurt like that again and I don't want Justice to go through what I went through."

"I'm not going to hurt Justice, she's my daughter, and I love that little girl more than anyone will ever know." Dave paused knowing that he was starting to get upset. "I can't believe that you would think that I would hurt her. Do you really think that I'm that much of a jerk that I would hurt my own daughter?"

"Dave you promised me that you would never hurt me and look at what happened you hurt me in so many ways that night." Marissa paused looking at him. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me that night, but you did. I'm not saying that you would intentionally hurt Justice but you might without even knowing you are. Like that night you left me…"

"I knew that I hurt you." Dave interrupted her, "I knew the second that the words left my mouth." Dave placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I knew by your eyes, when you first saw me that night your eyes were so bright and full of love and life. But when I told you I was going back to my wife your eyes lost everything, they were so dim and cold there was nothing there, kind of like they are now. You may tell everyone that you're fine and that there is nothing wrong, but I know the truth Marissa I know that you are still hurting inside because of me. I know you better then anyone, I can read your face but mainly your eyes. I know how you're feeling and I know that, that night I killed the biggest part of you when I left. I want you to know that there hasn't been a day has gone by that I haven't thought of the look on your face that night, it kills me every time I think about it." Dave moved his thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you and how much I love you, my body may have went back to her but my heart has always been with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Marissa and I'm sorry that you're still hurting, I wish there was some way that I could go back in time to that night and change everything that happened to make everything right between us again. That's the biggest part of why I came here this weekend. Yeah I wanted to see Justice and be here for her party but I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to let you know how I feel. Marissa I still love you, I never stopped loving you, you have always been the last thought in my mind at night and the first thought in my mind in the morning. I want you to take me back I want you and me and Justice to be a family." Dave paused for a minute and closed his eyes. "Every night I dream about you, ever since the day we said goodbye, if I wasn't such a fool right now I'd be holding you. There's nothing' that I wouldn't do, baby if I only knew the words to say, the road to take to find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get back to you and find and away back to your heart? I don't know how it got so crazy, but I'll do anything to set things right cause you're the best thing in my life. Let me prove my love is real and make you feel the way I feel. I promise I would give the world if only you would tell me girl the words to say, the road to take to find a way back to your heart. Give me one more chance, to give my love to you because no one on this earth loves you like I do. I'd turn back time to make you mine and find a way back to your heart I beg and plead, fall to my knees to find away back to your heart." Dave pressed hid forehead against Marissa and wrapped his arms around her as she softly cried.

* * *

The last part of what Dave says comes from the song 'Back to your heart' by the backstreet boys (sorry but i just love that song and it seemed to fit) so tell me what you think. I'm also thinking about changing the title to the Birthday Wish (you know Justice's b-day wish) tell what you think about that or if anyone can come up with something else that they think fits send me your ideas. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. okay I think I'm done now. 


	7. chapter 6

The next morning Marissa woke in her bed with alone, she sat up and rubbed her eyes and streched. She glanced at the clock beside her bed it read ten forty-five, 'I wonder why Justice hasn't come waking me up yet.' Marissa thought to herself as she stood from the bed. Marissa walked downstairs and into the living room where she found Justice laying on the floor with her head propped up on her hands watching cartoons, and Dave sitting on the couch watching along with her. Dave moved his gaze from the tv to her and gave a smile then reached his hand out to grab hers, he pulled her onto the couch beside him then kissed her timple.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I don't even remember going to bed last night." Marissa answered still tired.

"You fell asleep on the back porch last night, I didn't want to wake you so I just carried you up to bed." Marissa rested her head on Dave's shoulder. "We have to be out of here by three so we can make it to the arnea on time. I figured we could stop on the way and pick up something for Juss to eat, not unless you wanted to fix her something here." Marissa shake her head slightly. "Your grandma left early this morning, and so did Paul and Stephanie."

"Yeah she told me that she had to take Prince Charming over to the House Ranch. Why did Paul and Stephanie leave so early?"

"Stephanie had some meetings before he show tonight."

"Well I guess I shoule head upstairs and get ready." Marissa got up from the couch and headed back upstairs to grab a shower and get ready for the day.

After Marissa was dressed she packed up all of her and Justice's things then zipped up the bag and took it downstairs to sit beside the door. Dave cam up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I always did love this dress." Dave smiled against her neck. Marissa smiled and looked down at what she had on, it was a soft yellow sundress that clung to her from the waist up then hung loose at the bottom. "Then again I love the way anything looks on you." Marissa smiled. "I have a question."

"What's that?" Marissa turned around to face him as Justice came in the room.

"Do you really want to come to the show tonight?"

"Yes of coruse I do." Marissa answered. "Do you think I would going if I didn't?"

"Are we ready to go now?" Justice asked coming up beside Marissa and Dave.

"I think so." Dave looked down at Justice. "All that's left is to put our bags in the car." Dave picked up the bag that Marissa had just sat down, then walked out the front door.

"Mommy are you and daddy back together?" Justice asked once Dave was out of the house.

Marissa knelt down in front of Justice. "Honey daddy and I are just friends right now, there are things that we need to talk about more before we get back together."

"Do you want to get back with daddy?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to get back with your daddy." Marissa pulled at the bottom of the little girls shirt to straighten it. "Why are you asking so many questions about your daddy and me?"

"I just wondered." Justice gave her mom a hug then headed out the front door. Marissa stood looked around the house to make sure they didn't forget anything then locked the door and pulled it closed behind her. Dave and Justice were already in the car when she got out there, Marissa walked around to the passenger side and got in and handed the keys to Dave.

Justice fall asleep shortly after pulling out of the driveway leaveing Dave and Marissa to talk.

"Marissa." Dave said after turning the radio down. "Last night on the porch, what happened." Marissa looked at him with a little confusion showing. "I just don't know where we stand, are we back together or on our way to being back together or what?"

"I don't know Dave." Marissa pasued. "I think it would be best of we were friends at frist and see where we go from there." Dave nodded his head not really the answer that he wanted to hear but an answer that he was willing to live with, after all he didn't expect for Marissa to fall back in his arms that quickly.

When they arrived at the anrena Dave intorduced them to some of the guys and girls on the show, Justice acted like she was on cloud nine. She was happy and egar to meet the everyone and everyone seemed to just love her, it surprised Marissa that everyone had already known who Justice and her were she couldn't believe that Dave had talked about them as much as everyone had said he did. They finally made it to Dave's locker room almost an hour later, Dave opened the door for Justice and Marissa to walked in ahead of him. Once inside he sat his bag down then closed the door, Justice walked over to the big lather couch and climbed up on it. Marissa looked around the room, it didn't look like a locker room to her it looked more like a living room with the big black lather and couch and matching chair, there were a couple of potted plants sitting on the corner along with a tv that sat ontop of a stand.

"I'm not on until the end of the show, so we can hand out here until then." Dave watched as Justice made herself at home. "Juss are you hungry?"

"I'm straving daddy." Justice replied.

"Something told me you were." Dave smiled at Justice and picked her up from the couch. "What about you?" He turned to Marissa.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't had a bite to eat all day come on." Dave out his arm around Marissa and guided her out the door and down the hallway. Once inside cartering Dave took Marissa and Justice over to the table where Paul and Stephanie sat.

"You guys made it." Stephanie looked up at them. "Here sit, give me someone to talk to." Marissa sat down across from Stephanie as Dave and Justice went to grab something to eat. "I wasn't sure that you were going to make it tonight."

"Why's that?" Marissa asked.

"You just didn't seem all that excited the other day."

"I just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I wasn't sure what would happen between Dave and I."

"Did you guys get a chance to talk?"

"Yeah we talked last night."  
"So what all is going on?"

"Dave and I are going to be friends then see what happens from there on." Marissa replied as Justice and Dave came back over to the table. Justice down beside Marissa then Dave sat on the other side of her after sitting her food in front of her. They all sat and talked while Justice finished eating, then they headed back to the locker room with the show starting in ten mintues. Dave turned the tv on once in the room and Justice sat on his laps and Marissa sat at the other end of the couch. They watched the show unfold on the tv before them, towards the end of the show a stage hand knocked on the door to let Dave know that he was up shortly.

"I'll be right back." Dave gave Justice a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at Marissa and walked out the door. Justice crawled up in Marissa's lap and they watched on. Justice got really excited when Dave walked to the ring, Marissa smiled at her, Justice sat with her eyes glued to the tv as her daddy held the two contracts in his hand. She started jumping up and down on the couch when Dave put Triple H through the table. When Dave walked in to the room Justice ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Daddy that was so cool. I want to come to every show you do." Dave smiled and hugged her tight.

"Well have to talk that one over with mommy." He replied looking over at Marissa who was walking towards them. "So what did you think?"

"You looked good out there." Marissa answered when she stopped in front of him. "So now what do you do?"

"Well, I have a couple days off then it's off to the next city for a ocuple house shows this weekend."

"Daddy you can stay with us at our house." Justice spoke as he set her on the ground.

"Only if your mom doesn't mind." Dave and Justice looked at Marissa.

"I have an extra bedroom if you want to stay you can." Marissa answered taking Dave by surprise a little.

"Okay then lets head to your place." Dave grabbed his bag and they headed back out to the car.

When they reached Marissa's house Marissa changed Justice and then put her to bed with Dave's help. Then Marissa and Dave headed to bed themselves.

* * *

I know this story is taking some time to get really good but i promise the next couple chapters things will pick up, i'm kinda having writers block, so if any one has any ideas for this story send them in maybe it'll help my problem (i need all the help i can get). Thank guys 


	8. Chapter 7

The week before WrestleMania 21

It was around two in the morning when a cab pulled up in Marissa's driveway, Dave opened the backdoor of the cab and stepped out, the cabby got his bags out of the trunk and he handed the guy a forty dollars then walked up to the front door of Marissa's house. Dave pulled his keys out of the pocket of his black dress pants, slid the key in the lock and turned it. Dave opened the door then stepped inside as Dosha came running the stairs to find out who was coming in the house. Dave sat his bags down and shut the door as Dosha jumped up on him; he smiled and patted the dog on the head. Dave sat his keys on the table beside the door, picked up his bags then headed upstairs. Once upstairs Dave walked to Justice's room and quietly opened her bedroom door, he smiled when he seen Justice sprawled out on top of the covers. Dave walked in to the room after setting his bags in the hallway, he gently lifted her in his arms and moved her so her head rested on her pillow then he pulled the covers over top of her and placed a kiss on her forehead then he stood and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He then made his way across the hall to Marissa's bedroom; he opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He again smiled when he saw the bedside light on, Marissa lying in the bed under the cover with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and her newest romance novel lying on the floor. Dave walked over and picked up the book and sat it on the night stand then placed a kiss on Marissa's cheek causing her to jump. Marissa sat up in bed and looked like she was going to kill whoever it was that had woken her, when she saw Dave sitting on the side of the bed she softened her expression and gave him a smile.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked with her voice thick with sleep.

"I didn't feel like going to my house and you sounded like you could use someone to talk to." Dave explained reaching out to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I missed you." Dave leaned in close and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too." Marissa leaned back against her pillow. "How long are you staying?"

"A couple days. Why?" Dave stood, took his jacket off and un-tucked his shirt.

"Just wondering. Justice tried to call you before she went to bed to find out when you were coming to see her, she said that she left a message on you phone."

"Yeah I got it, it was late when I got and I didn't want to wake you or her." Dave slipped his shoes off then his shirt. "I just tucked Justice back in bed before I came in here."

"Was she awake?"

"No she was sound asleep she was just at the bottom of her bed on top of the covers." Marissa laughed.

"She is all over the place when she sleeps."

"Yeah I know when she came to my house she slept in my bed and kicked me to the floor." Dave and Marissa laughed as he slide his dress pants off and a pair of track pants over his boxers. Then he lifted the covers and slide under them turned on his side to face Marissa. "So what happened today that had you so upset?"

"The clinic that I worked at was shut down this week." Marissa answered.

"What happened?"

"There wasn't enough funding to keep it open and all we dealt with was drugs addicts and women that can't keep track of the men that they sleep with. So the head people decided that it was time to close the doors."

"So are you going to look for another job or just stay at home and take of Justice?"

"I can't just stay at home, I have bills that have to get paid and I have a daughter to feed. I'm going to try and find another job, but no one around here is hiring doctors I've spent the past three days talking to the hospital and the private practices."

"It's okay you'll find something I know you will, you a very good doctor. It just might take some time, don't worry until you find something I'll help you with the bills and all that don't stress." Dave could tell that she was getting upset.

"I know I'm just afraid that I'm going to have to move Justice to another state and I really don't want to do that right now."

"Justice is a good kid; she'll adjust and understand if that's what you have to do." Dave paused. "Why don't you look by where I live? If you find something there you and Justice can live with me until you find a place."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why are you afraid that you'll like living with me and not want to live?"

"I already know that I like living with you, every time you get a day off you come here and stay until you have to go back." Marissa laughed.

"I can't help it; I just want to be here with you and Justice. I just wish that I could be around you two all the time." Dave pulled Marissa closer to him. "You know you could come on the rode with me I know Justice would love it."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt now it's not like have a job or anything." Marissa said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"I think it'll do you some good to get away from here to come on the rode with me for the next couple weeks." Dave paused as he ran over her back to try and soothe her. "I'll even take you and Justice to mania." Marissa looked up at him with a smile. "Now how could I turn down a trip to mania?" Dave laughed at her then pressed a kiss to forehead.

"Go to sleep." Dave reached over Marissa and turned the light off.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter and should have it done by tonight as soon as it's done i'll post it. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed to this story. 


	9. chapter 8

Dave, Marissa and Justice spent the next couple days playing broad games, taking picnics to the park, mainly just trying to be a family and spending time with each other. The next before they had to leave Justice couldn't sleep she was too excited knowing that she was going to LA with her daddy. Marissa and Dave finally got her to sleep around four in the morning only to have to get back up at six-thirty to get ready and be at the airport by eight in time for their flight. When the alarm went off Dave reached over Marissa and Justice and shut it off he left Marissa sleep until he finished getting ready. When he had finished getting dressed he walked over to the bed and kissed Marissa on the cheek to wake her, she reluctantly rolled over to face him and opened her eyes. About a half hour later Marissa was up, dressed and was trying to wake Justice up to get her dressed. Dave walked in the room after loading the bags in the rental car to find Marissa still trying to get Justice to wake up, smiled at her attempts to get her to sit up to only have her fall back on the bed.

"Here why don't we just let her sleep, I'll carry her down to the car I'm sure by the time we get to airport she'll be awake." Dave said as he walked up to the side of the bed. He bent and picked Justice up in his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder. Marissa stood from the bed and smiled at him as he started to walk out of the room with Justice sleeping in his arms.

To Dave's surprise Justice slept all the way to the airport and didn't wake up until he sat her in the seat in between Marissa and himself on the plane, but she soon went back to sleep after the plane took off along with Marissa. When the plane landed Dave gently shook Marissa to wake her then picked Justice up from her seat and carried her off the plane. After getting their bags they headed out of the airport.

"Hey look Dave brought Marissa and Justice with him." Paul said to Stephanie as Dave and Marissa walked out the door just behind them. Dave saw Paul and started to walk over to him. "I see you got her to come this time."

"Yeah well all I had to do was say that she could come to mania with me." Dave replied as they approached them.

"What did you two do to her?" Stephanie asked looking at Justice who was still sleeping in Dave's arms.

"She was too excited to sleep last night." Marissa smiled at the little girl.

"Well we're headed to the hotel to check in then go see some of the sights; you guys want to join us?" Paul asked as he opening the door for Stephanie.

"Sure." Dave and Marissa replied together.

Once inside the hotel Dave and Paul walked up to the front desk and checked in while Marissa and Stephanie walked over to the elevators to wait for them.

"So how have things been between you and Dave since the party?" Stephanie asked as they waited.

"I guess they've been pretty good." Marissa answered looking back at Dave.

"What do you mean 'you guess pretty good' he's been staying at your house a couple days a week hasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'd say that's better then pretty good, wouldn't you?" Stephanie nudged Marissa slightly.

"I'm just not sure about this whole thing. I mean what happens if I do let him back into my life and Justice's full time and she or someone else comes back into the picture, then not only am I left hurting but Justice is too and she's my daughter I don't want her to have to go through that kind of pain." Marissa leaned against the wall as she explained.

"Marissa I know that you don't want to get hurt or for Justice to get hurt but I have to tell you, your hurting yourself and her by not letting him back into your lives. Dave is a great person and he loves you so much you and Justice are all he talked about even when he was with her. I don't think that Dave would ever leave you if you took him back I would guarantee that he wouldn't leave you, just give him a chance. Have the two of you been out by yourself since you started talking again?" Marissa shook her head as she watched Dave and Paul started to walk back towards them. "You two should go out while you're here, your should go out tonight there nothing going on tonight, actually any night would be good we have things during the day but the night are free starting at like seven, you two should pick a night and go to dinner just the two of you Paul and I can watch Justice for you."

"I don't know, Stephanie."

"You don't have a choice." Stephanie smiled at her as Paul slipped his arm around her waist. "Dave I think that you and Marissa should go out to dinner tonight." Stephanie smiled at Marissa the whole time she was talking to Dave.

"That's not a bad idea; I think Marissa could use a night out with Dave." Paul replied. "We could keep Justice for you guys. You want to come stay with Steph and me tonight Justice?"

"Yeah can I daddy?" Justice lifted her head from his shoulder in excitement.

"I thought you were still asleep. I guess so if you really want to."

"Mommy is it okay?" Justice turned to Marissa and gave her the puppy look.

"I guess it'd be okay." Marissa answered as she pushed the button for the elevator. Once inside the elevator Justice started asking Paul and Stephanie if they could play tea party and dress up and watch Disney movies. "Come on Justice we have to take your stuff to our room you." Dave opened their room door and stepped inside after Marissa and Justice walked in.

"We don't have to go out to dinner if you don't want to." Dave said once they were inside the room.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea or not Dave." Marissa turned around to face him as Justice turned the TV on.

"Why not, it would just be dinner."

"What if it's not just dinner?"

"Wait I get what your saying, you don't want to go out with because your afraid that your going to fall in love with me and that's something that you don't want to happen right."

"It's not that, I'm afraid of getting hurt again, I don't want to go through that."

"Marissa I know that your afraid that I'm going top hurt you, but I wish that you would just give me a chance please Marissa just come out to dinner with me. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, we can go to a café on the corner if that's what you want but please let's go out to dinner." Dave grabbed Marissa's hand as he pleaded with her.

Marissa looked at him for a minute after he finished his spill then she looked over at Justice. 'I guess I should if not for myself for Justice she deserves a father and he has been good to her.' "Okay fine I'll go out to dinner with you" Marissa finally agreed. Dave pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Dave pulled back from the hug. "Now what should we do until dinner?"

"Well I do need something nice to wear to not only this dinner with you, but the hall a fame banquette on Saturday." Dave smiled getting at what she was saying.

"Come Justice, let's go see if we can find you and your mom a nice dress to wear this weekend."

* * *

Again thanks to those of you who have reviewed to this story. 


	10. Chapter 9

Marissa had just finished curling her hair when Dave knocked on the bathroom door to see if she was ready to go out to dinner. Marissa looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she smoothed a hand over the yellow sundress that she picked out to wear for their date, she figured dressing to the nines one night a week was enough so she went for a plain and simple soft yellow sundress that fell just above her knees. She then ran the brush through her hair so it now had just a hint of curl, she turned and slipped her slightly heeled sandals on and opened the door to find Dave standing in front of her wearing a pair of black dress pants and light pick dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, Marissa smiled at the pink shirt.

"You look great." Dave replied as he looked her over once the door opened.

"Not bad yourself." Marissa smiled. "Is Justice ready to go stay with Stephanie and Paul?"

"Yeah she's waiting by the door. She packed herself a little bag with a couple movies and dolls in case she gets board." Marissa walked toward the door to find Justice standing there holding on to her little pink book bag, which had a doll sticking halfway out.

"Mommy you look really pretty." Marissa smiled at the little girl as Dave opened the door.

"Thank you sweetie, are you ready to go to Paul and Stephanie's room?" Marissa took Justice's hand as they walked out the door followed by Dave.

"Mommy, can I stay the night with Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie?" Justice asked as they walked down the hall of the hotel.

"Baby we'll have to ask them if it's okay?" Marissa answered as the stopped in front of Paul and Stephanie's room door. Dave knocked on the door as Justice nodded her head.

"Hey guys come on in." Paul opened the door and Dave, Marissa and Justice stepped inside. "Hey Justice I went and got a couple movies for you to watch and we got a kiddy card game too."

"Uncle Paul, can I stay the night with you and Aunt Stephanie?" Justice asked as she sat her back pack beside the door.

"Let's go ask Aunt Stephanie just to make sure, come on." Paul took her hand and they walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Steph somebody here wants to ask her Aunt a question."

"Aunt Stephanie, can I stay the night with you and Uncle Paul, please?" Justice asked once Stephanie had turned around. When Stephanie heard Justice call her Aunt her face broke out in a smile.

"How could I say no to that?" Stephanie answered "Of course you can stay the night, if it's okay with your mom and dad."

"You can stay." Dave said as he looked over at Marissa to make sure. Justice smiled and ran over to Marissa and Dave and gave both of them hugs and kisses them walked over the door and grabbed her bag. "Well bring her some clothes when we get back."

"That's fine we'll be up for a while so take your time. She'll be fine you two go on and get out of here." Stephanie replied as they walked to the door. "If we need anything we'll call you, have fun and don't worry about her she'll be fine." Paul opened the door.

"Thank again you guys." Dave and Marissa stepped out in the hall.

"Have fun." With that Paul shut the door and Dave and Marissa headed down to the lobby.

"I thought since it's so nice out here tonight we could walk to the café." Dave looked at Marissa once they got outside.

"Really. That sounds great." They began walking down the sidewalk.

"It's not that far just down here on the corner." They walked down to the corner of the street to the little café. They walked inside and walked toward a booth in the back corner away from everyone else in the café, not that there were many people in there just an older couple sitting at the counter drinking coffee. Once they sat down a waitress in her late forties handed them a menu, she took their drink orders then walked back behind the counter. She returned with their drinks and Marissa and Dave gave her their orders. They sat and talked while they waited for their food and through their meal. When they finished they sat and talked for a while, Dave glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was now eight pm.

"I hate to say this but its eight o'clock we should head back so we can get Justice some clothes before she heads to bed."

"Is it really?" Marissa looked over at his watch. "I can't believe we've been here for almost three hours." Marissa stood from the booth with Dave as he laid a twenty on top of the bill. He then placed his hand on the small of Marissa's back and they walked out of the café.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Dave asked as they walked back to the hotel.

Marissa looked about at him. "You know what I have really enjoyed myself. It was just like when you and me first go together. We would walk down town to that little fifties diner and sit there until they closed the place and we would just talk about anything and everything."

"I remember that diner we'll have to go there when we get back." Dave slipped his arm around her waist. "So would you consider going out with me again?"

"I suppose so, but Dave I don't want to go to fast." Marissa slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him, just then Dave's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Paul we're on our way back to the hotel…" Dave paused and listened to what the other man was saying. Marissa could tell that something was wrong but couldn't hear what he was saying. "Yeah we're be there in about five minutes." Dave closed his phone and stopped walking.

"Dave what's going on?" Marissa asked worried.

"Marissa Paul and Stephanie had to take Marissa to the hospital, she was running in the room tripped and fall hitting her head on the corner of the coffee table. She's okay, but she needs stitches."

"Okay so let's get over there." Marissa said some what relieved.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's not the first time that she has had stitches. The first time I was a mess, I thought I was the world's worst mother and of course it didn't help when the doctor called children services to come check out the situation." Marissa and Dave began walking back to the hotel at a faster pace then before.

"They what?"

"Yeah they called children services said that the story I told wasn't consistent with what Justice told them. She was two what could she have said at the time, when the social worker talked to me and Justice she laughed at the whole thing and told me not to worry that they weren't going take Justice and that the doctor had no reason to call her down. Needless to say I never took Juss back to that hospital again."

"I can't believe they called children services that just crazy." Dave shook his head, a few minutes later they reached the hotel and Dave got the keys from the valet for the rental car and got directions for the hospital and they were off.

When they reached the hospital they parked the car and started walking toward the hospital entrance where Paul was standing waiting for them looking very nervous and worried.

"You okay?" Marissa asked him as they approached him.

"I'm fine as long as your not going to kill us for letting her get hurt." Paul replied.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys, kids fall and get hurt don't worry Juss is a tough girl come on let's go in and check on her." They walked through the automatic doors, down and hallway and through another set of automatic doors then into Justice's room where the doctor was just getting ready to start putting her stitches in, Steph sat beside Justice looking like she was ready to cry.

"Marissa and Dave I'm so sorry we should have been watching her better, I should have never let her run around but she was having so much playing and…and…"

"Steph its okay we're not mad." Dave said put a hand on her shoulder trying to clam her down.

"I just feel so bad about this whole thing. I understand if you guys don't want us to watch her again." Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, she's fine Steph it's just a couple stitches. If Marissa wants to still stay the night it's fine with us. Kids are kids they run, they fall and they get hurt no matter how much you watch them. Trust me I should know I'm her mother." Marissa stood next Justice and the doctor. "Why don't you go for a walk and calm down?" she suggested.

"If you don't mind I think I'll stay here while they do the stitches."

"That's fine." Dave walked over to Marissa along with Paul and Dave. The nurse and set a covered tray on the table beside the bed. The doctor told Justice to lay back on the bed and asked Dave, Paul, Marissa and Steph to hold her arms and legs still just in case she started to move around.

They walked out of the hospital a half hour later with Justice in Dave's arms. When they got back to the hotel Justice told Marissa that she wanted to stay with her Aunt and Uncle. Dave handed her to Paul when they reached their room and kissed her good night and Paul and Steph walked in their room. Dave put his arms around Marissa as they walked to their room, once inside their hotel room they sat on the couch and started watching a movie on HBO. Marissa laid her head in Dave's lap and stretched out on the couch, Dave watched her more then the movie he watched as she fall asleep, when she was completely out Dave moved out from under her, picked her up and carried her to the bed he tucked her in then sat on the side of the bed and watched her as she slept.


	11. Chapter 10

The next couple days flew by Marissa, she barely got to see Dave any during the day so her and Justice spent most of the days walking around looking at the different stores. At nights Marissa would tuck Justice in bed and fall asleep waiting up for Dave. On Saturday Dave woke at five am to get ready for the things that he had to do, he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom when Marissa walked up behind him. Dave turned around and reached behind her for his tie, he placed it around his neck and started to tie it. Marissa reached up and moved his hands and tied it for him.

"When will you be back?" She asked as she straightened the tie.

"I'll be back before lunch." He answered.

"Would be lunch today or tomorrow?" Marissa asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Marissa I know that we haven't really spent that much time together this week, but I have things I have to be at. I'm sorry I haven't been here but I have to do this stuff it's part of my job." Dave put his hands on the sides of her face. "You could come if you want to."

"I don't think Justice would like us very much if we woke her up this early." Marissa stepped towards him and laid her head against his chest. "You go do what you need to do and have fun. I'm going to go back to bed hopefully Justice will sleep in a little, at least until eight." Dave smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she turned to go back to bed.

Dave returned four hours later to an empty hotel room, the room had been cleaned and the bed made. He looked through the hotel room for Marissa and Justice.

"Marissa." He called out as he walked into Justice's room there he found Justice's book bag with her toys lying on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Marissa's cell phone, when he didn't get an answer he called a couple of the girls to see if they had seen Marissa or Justice. No one has seen or talked to her at all that day, starting to get worried he called Paul.

"Don't worry I'm sure she didn't just leave with out tell you she wouldn't do that to you." Paul said trying to calm him down after he walked in Dave's room. "Did you call her cell?"

"Yes and I didn't get an answer." Dave answered as he paced the floor. "I'm telling you she was really mad this morning she's left and gone back home."

"Dave you really need to calm down she hasn't left and gone anywhere except maybe to go shopping or something." Just then the door opened and Marissa walked in the room holding Justice wrapped in a towel.

"Where have you been?" Dave stopped pacing and looked up at her.

"I took Justice down to the pool. What's wrong?" Marissa sat Justice on the floor. "Baby go get dressed okay." Justice took off running for her room."What's wrong with you?"

"I was worried, I came back here to find you and Justice gone, no note as to where you were going, you didn't answer your phone when I called. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Marissa walked over to her purse and pulled her phone out to show to Dave. "I didn't take it with me I was planning on being back before you got back but Justice was having so much fun and I last track of time. Now let me ask what is with the third degree over here, I have to say that I don't like being treated like a fifteen year old that didn't make her crewfew." Marissa put her phone on the counter and walked over to stand in front of Dave with her hands on her hips letting him know that she was pretty upset.

"Okay now that your back I'm going to get out of here and let the two of you talk. See you guys later." Paul excused himself from the room. Marissa turned back to Dave waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that." Dave took a step toward her. "I shouldn't have done that, but I was worried that you had…" Dave trailed off.

"You thought what?" Marissa asked.

"I thought that you had taken Justice and went back home." Dave stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You were so upset this morning and when I got back you weren't here I just thought that you left. I'm sorry Marissa." Marissa's face softened.

"Dave I wouldn't just take Justice with out letting you know, I'm not that kind of person I would think you knew by now." Marissa put her hands on the sides of his face.

"I don't know why I thought it was just the first thing that popped in my head." Dave took her hands in his. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, just don't freak out like that again."

"Promise."

"Good now let's go get some lunch before we have to go to this thing tonight." Marissa turned to walk back to Justice's room but Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Marissa before you go anywhere there is something that I want to tell you." Marissa turned her face to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Marissa I love you." Dave brought his hand up to her mouth when she started to protest. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way right now or if you don't think that you should say it right. I know how I feel about you how I've always felt about you and I want you to know how I feel about you. I love you." Dave lowered his head to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter now so I should have it up within the next couple days. Thanks again to all of you who sent in reviews. 


	12. Chapter 11

A week after the kiss Marissa still wasn't sure how to deal with the kiss and what Dave had told her that night. Sure she still loved him but in someway to her keeping it to herself was the best thing to do until she really knew weather or not Dave was in this for the long run that way if something happened then it wouldn't hurt as much. Dave acted like he loved her, he would walk up behind her and put his arms around her and kiss her neck and he told her every chance that he got that he loved her and that he wasn't going anywhere that he was always going to be with her. Marissa just wasn't sure, that is all the same stuff that he told her before and then he left.

Tonight was the first night off that Dave had in the longest time and he promised Marissa a night that she wouldn't forget. He had just dropped Marissa off at his sister's house and was on his way home hoping that Marissa was still out shopping so he could get dinner started and have it ready by the time she walked in the door. He pulled in the driveway, Marissa was still gone. Dave walked in the house and set the flowers down of the table then walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Marissa got out of her car empty handed from her two hour shopping spree. She walked up on the front porch and noticed that the house was slightly dark but Dave's car was in the driveway. She opened the front door and stepped in the house, Marissa turned around after shutting the door to find the hallway lit with a path of candles leading her into the dinning room. In the dinning room she found Dave standing by the table setting two covered plates down. He turned and smiled at her as he walked over to her.

"What is all of this?" Marissa asked looking around the dinning room that was lit only by candles.

"I just thought that since have told you how I have felt about that now it was time to show you and not by showing you with gifts or taking you out to a fancy restaurant, but by making you a nice dinner." Dave placed his hand on her lower back and led her in the dining room; he pulled her chair out for her. After she had sat Dave pulled the cover off her plate to reveal a big juicy cheeseburger, fries, and a dill pickle, Marissa smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"You fixed my favorite, this is so sweet."

"What else would have fixed?" Dave reached into the bucket that sat beside him and pulled out two cans of Pepsi and handed her one.

"You're actually going to eat this now that is something that I can't believe." Marissa popped open her can of pop and took a drink.

"I always ate this stuff when you wanted it." Dave took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"You never ate without complaining about how you're going to have to do a double workout."

"Okay I won't say anything about a workout." The two sat and ate their meal as they talked and joked around. After dinner was finished Dave stood and cleared away the dishes, then took Marissa's hand and took her into the living room where the fireplace was lit. Dave walked over to the stereo and pushed play and the room was filled with soft instrumental music, he walked back over to Marissa and they began to sway together. Marissa leaned her head against Dave's chest and relaxed against him as they swayed. Her mind was racing with thoughts, mainly about if she should tell Dave how she felt, part of her said to hang on to everything that way she couldn't get hurt again. But a big part of her was screaming for her to tell him that she loved him, that she has always loved him and that it's crazy to think that Dave would hurt her again. Marissa took a deep breathe in and lifted her head from his chest and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Dave." He looked down at her. "I…I…I love you." Marissa almost whispered to him.

Dave smiled at her and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too." Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and pilled her close to him as he gave her another kiss. Marissa brought her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Dave how about if we head upstairs and you can give me a message." Marissa turned and started to walk away from him when she was standing in the doorway she kept her back to him and looked over her shoulder. "A full body message." Dave laughed and followed her upstairs.

* * *

Okay there you go Marissa finally told Dave that she loved him. I'm also thinking that maybe something bad should before they completey get back together, not sure I'm still thinking on what and how if you have any idea's please let me know. Also i have started a know story I have 3 chapters done and I'm going to load them hopefully within the next day or so the story is Maria (i can never come up with good titles for my stories if you guys can come up with another title for any of my stories just let me know). Again thanks to you all for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Dave woke before the sun was up, when he woke he felt something beside him he opened his eyes to find Marissa wrapped in his arms still sleeping, he smiled at her remembering what had happened the night before and pressed a kiss to her forehead causing her to stir in her sleep. He laid there watching her sleep until the sun came up, then he gently got up from the bed, as not to wake her, grabbed a pair of track pants and slipped them on. Dave walked downstairs deciding to make Marissa breakfast in bed.

Marissa slowly opened her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open; she rolled onto her back to see Dave walk in the room carrying a try. He walked over to her side of the bed as she sat up slightly pulling the shirt of his closer to her body as Dave sat the tray across her lap and sat beside her on the bed.

"This is sweet." Marissa picked up the fork and cut a piece of pancake off and held the fork out for Dave as he took the bite she offered. "So can I ask why you are doing all of these nice little romantic things for me? There's nothing going on is there?"

"Nothing is going on; I'm not leaving you or anything like that. Quit worrying about that so much please, I did something nice because I love you."

"I love you too." Marissa leaned over to him and gave him a kiss.

After their breakfast, Dave and Marissa went over and picked up Justice then took her to the park for a picnic and some play time before Dave left for the road again.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me this time?" Dave asked as he finished packing his suitcase.

"I think Justice and I are just going to stay here this time and enjoy this great big house." Marissa answered walking into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Besides Justice wants to go see grandma so I thought we would go see her for a day or so and I thought that we could stop by our place and pack up some of our things, pick up Dosha and bring them back here."

"What are you saying?"

"I just thought that maybe if you didn't mind we could move in here with you, there really is no sense in having two house if Justice and I are going to be here most of the time."

"You really want to move in here with me?" Marissa nodded walking up to stand in front of him. "I would love it if you did, that way I can see you two all the time when I'm home." Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss.

"Daddy!" Justice yelled as she came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as Justice jumped up on the bed.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes I have to leave." Dave sat on the bed and pulled Justice into his lap. "But I'll be back in a week."

"But I don't want you to leave?" Justice stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout. Marissa sat beside them laughing at her with Dave. "Sweetie I have to leave. You don't want to lose my title do you?" Justice shook her head no. "Well then I have to go, if I don't leave and go to work then I'll lose my title."

"Who will get the title if you lose it?" Justice asked.

"Your mean old uncle Paul will get the title back and we don't want that do we?"

"No! He can't get it back. You won't let him get it back will you daddy?"

"Of course not."

"Did you hear that mommy daddy said that he's not going to let uncle Paul get the title back?"

"Yes I heard him." Marissa smiled at her.

"Can we watch daddy on TV?"

"Don't we always."

"Can I call you every night daddy?"

"Yes you can, anytime that you want to. Now I have to finish packing before Uncle Paul gets here or unless I won't get to the airport on time, do you think you and mommy could help me?" Justice jumped up from his lap. Justice helped Dave put the rest of his things in the suitcase while Marissa watched the two. Dave and Justice finished packing just before Paul pulled into the driveway. Justice came running down the stairs when she heard him talking to Marissa as he walked in the house. Justice ran up him and jumped into his arms when she saw him.

"Justice, did you miss me at all?" Paul joked.

"Mommy and daddy said that I have to stay here this time, but I want to go with you and daddy." Justice pouted hoping to get him on her side.

"Well if your mommy and daddy say you have to stay then you have to stay here, you don't mommy to get lonely do you?"

"I guess not." Justice turned her head as Dave walked down the stairs with his bags. "Daddy, I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Dave walked over to her and took her from Paul. "I'll only be gone a week and you can call me anytime like I told you a little bit ago. When I come home it'll be just me, you and mommy I promise." Justice nodded her head with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Can I have hug?" Justice wrapped her little arms around his neck as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You take care of mommy okay, I love you sweetie." Dave set her on the floor then took a couple steps to stand in front of Marissa. Dave wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too. I'll call you when I get to the hotel okay. Have fun and be careful going to Shari's." Dave gave Marissa a kiss then let her go.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Marissa waved to him and Paul as they walked out to the car. Marissa picked up Justice and they stood on the front porch and watched as they pulled out of the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long since i last updated but I've had mager writers block, it has finally gone away and I have finished this chapter and a second. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Marissa and Justice stayed at Dave's house that night and woke up early the next morning to go to their grandma's house. They stayed there for a couple days to keep Justice's mind off Dave being gone, the day before they left Marissa went over to her house and packed up a bunch of their stuff to take back to Dave's with her. To Marissa's surprise she was able to get most of hers and Justice's clothes in a just a few boxes; she also packed some of Justice's toys, movies and games. After Marissa had loaded the boxes in the trunk she headed back over to her grandma's to get Justice and Dosha.

"Marissa I have to say you look so happy right now." Her grandma remarked as they walked out to the car. "I think this is really good for you, I'm glad that you decided to give Dave another chance."

"So am I. I haven't felt like this in a very long and I have to say that I have missed feeling this way. I really do love him, with everything that is in me. I can't wait until I see him again, it really does hurt being away from him even thought it's only been for three days it still hurts." Marissa opened her car door. "I think Justice is happier then I am that Dave and I are together." Shari laughed at how happy she was.

"Well I'm glad that you are so happy, I think this is really the best thing for the two of you. If you miss him so much why don't you and Justice go and surprise him I'm sure he'd love that."

"You know I think you're right maybe we will go surprise him." Marissa gave her grandma a hug as did Justice and they were off.

As soon as Marissa and Justice had gotten to their new home Marissa called the airport and booked two seats on the next flight to Okalahoma. Then she packed a suitcase for her and Justice, made sure that Dosha had plenty of food and water for the next couple days since no one would be here to feed her. After making sure that she had everything shut off and locked up her and Justice headed to airport. Marissa told Justice where they were going once they reached the airport and Justice couldn't stay still after that.

"Mommy how much longer until we see daddy?" Justice asked after their plane landed.

"Baby you still have at least an hour before you sees your daddy so just calm down and relax when we get close to the hotel I'll let you know okay." Marissa stood and took Justice's hand as they started to walk of the plane.

After they had their bags they walked out of the airport to find a taxi, to their luck they found one after only a few minutes of waiting. The driver took their bags in put them in the trunk then Justice and Marissa got in the back seat. They drive to the hotel was a long one not because of it being far away but because of the traffic on the road, Justice used her time by telling Marissa what her and Dave where going to do once they got to the hotel. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the elegant and enormous hotel, Marissa opened the door then stepped out taking Justice's hand as she got out. Marissa paid the driver, took their bags and walked inside the hotel. When they stepped inside Marissa saw Paul talking to a couple fans as he signed whatever it was that they had. Justice pointed to him and they started to walk up behind him, Justice tugged on his jacket to get his attention which she did. Paul turned around expecting to find yet another fan instead seeing Justice and Marissa. Justice held her arms out for him to pick her up; when he did she gave him a big hug.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked after he had signed the last autograph for the group.

"We just couldn't stand being away any longer. Justice has done nothing but talk about you and Steph and of course her daddy, so I thought we would surprise him." Paul slipped his arm around Marissa's waist as they walked toward the elevators.

"I'm not sure if he is back yet or not, but I'll take you up there." The elevators open and they stepped on. "Marissa I'm glad that your here I wanted to talk to you about something with Dave, but I want to do it in private."

"Okay could we talk about it tomorrow?" Marissa had a worried look cross her face.

"Yeah I'll call you around one and we can talk over lunch." Paul replied as the doors opened and they stepped into the hallway.

"Should I be worried about something?" Marissa asked not really wanting to hear his answer.

"Umm…I'm not sure." Paul paused as they passed a couple guys. "Don't worry about it tonight okay, you just have fun and enjoy your evening. I'm sure it's nothing, okay." They had arrived at Dave's hotel room, Paul set Justice on the floor and knocked on the door as he finished. A few seconds later the door and instead of Dave standing there, Christy was there in a matching silk black short pajama set. Marissa looked from her to Paul who just looked back at her.

"Oh my gosh Marissa I can't believe you're here." Christy exclaimed opening the door wider to allow them in. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see my daddy." Justice answered looking up at the women. "What are you doing here?" Justice asked the question that Marissa had wanted to ask herself.

"Your daddy and I are sharing this room." Christy answered. "You are just too cute Justice. Your daddy is back in his room if you want to go see him." Christy pointed down the small hallway and Justice took off.

"Paul if you don't mind I think I'll come to your room later tonight and we can have that talk." Marissa spoke softly as Christy talked to Justice.

"I think that would be even better I'm two doors down." Paul replied. "Well Since you're here I'm going to take off and see what my wife is up to. I'll talk to you later." He then turned and walked out of the room and Marissa closed the door and turned to Christy.

"So how have you been Marissa?" Christy asked as they walked further into the room.

"Umm…okay, Justice and I missed Dave so much so we thought we would surprise him. I hope that we didn't interrupt anything in here." Marissa sat the bags on the floor by the couch and noticed that there was only a soft light coming from the lights that hung on the wall and there was soft music playing.

"No this is how I unwind after a show; I was just getting ready for bed." Christy explained as she shut the CD player off and turned the lights up. "I hope you don't think that something was going on between me and Dave."

"No, not at all I trust Dave." Marissa answered just as Dave came in carrying Justice. 'God I hope I can trust him.'

"Hey babe." Dave walked over to Marissa and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I was getting ready to call you two when this one come busting in my room." Marissa smiled at Justice, as Christy took her leave of the room. "Justice said that you missed me so you came here to surprise me."

"I wasn't the only one that missed you." Marissa poked Justice in the side causing her to giggle. "But yes we did miss you."

"Well let me take your bag back here and we can sit and watch a movie." Dave picked up Marissa and Justice's bags and started back toward his room.

"Dave you two go ahead and start the movie, Paul needed to talk to me about something. If you don't mind I'm going to run down there and talk to him real quick and I'll be back."

"Okay." Marissa turned and walked out of the room. She walked down to Paul's hotel room and knocked on the door, Paul opened the door a few minutes later and Marissa walked in.

"I need to know what it is you want to talk to me about Dave." Marissa started looking from Stephanie to Paul. "He's not cheating on me is he?"

"Marissa I think you should sit…"

"Paul I don't need to nor do I want to sit down right now. Just tell me if he is cheating on me or not?" Marissa interrupted Paul getting nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay here it is." Paul started walking to stand in front of Marissa. "Stephanie and I went out the other night to dinner and we saw Dave there only he wasn't alone he was with Christy." Paul paused. "They were in the very back of the restaurant in a booth snuggled up close together and it looked like they were about to kiss." Marissa couldn't believe what Paul was telling her. After everything that Dave had told her, about loving her and always wanting to be with her. "Marissa I'm sorry but I…we thought that you should know what was going on."

"You guys don't share rooms, do you?" Marissa asked softly trying to hold back tears. "That's what Christy just told me, that you guys share room from time to time."

"Not many of the guys share rooms with the females unless something is going on." Stephanie answered her. "Is that anything that I can do?"

Marissa shook her head and turned to walk towards that door; she stopped as she opened it and turned back around. "Thank you for telling me, most guys would never have said anything." With that Marissa walked out of the room. Once outside the door she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 'What am I going to do? I can't go in there all upset, that will just make Justice upset.' Marissa took in a deep breath and wiped away and few tears that had fallen then walked back to Dave's room. Marissa moved the door stopper that she had put in between the door and the door jam so she could get back in; she pushed the door open and walked in the room. Marissa shut the door and made sure that it was locked then she walked down the hall way, she had only taken a few steps when she looked up and saw the one thing that she didn't want to see. Dave standing there with Christy wrapped in his arms locked in what looked like a very passionate kiss. Marissa stood there frozen; she didn't know what to do. She watched as Dave let his hands roam Christy's body. "I can't believe this." Marissa said a little above a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. They jumped apart when Marissa spoke and looked at her. "So Paul was right." Marissa spoke a little louder. "It wasn't just a mistake when he saw the two of you in the restaurant all snuggled up together." Marissa shook her head slightly.

"Marissa…" Dave took a step toward her to which Marissa took a step back.

"Don't start with the I'm sorry's." Marissa looked at him. "Just tell me one thing. When you made love to me the other night was you thinking of her?"

"No. This is just something that happened I swear it just happened with in the past two days. Marissa it's nothing I swear, I don't care about her I love you you're the only one for me."

"Well it sure didn't just seem like it to me. Your hands were all over her and that kiss was more then just a friend's kiss. You've slept with her haven't you? When I came in here tonight you two were about to did it again." Marissa fought the tears that wanted to fall. "Don't lie to Dave, did you or did you not sleep with her?"

"Yes I have but only once." Dave answered.

"Well I hope it was worth loosing me and Justice over." Marissa looked past Dave to Christy. "I hope you enjoyed breaking my daughter's heart. Didn't you think before you did it? Didn't you think about me or Justice and how it would affect us?" Marissa opened the door to Dave's room and found Justice asleep on the bed; she walked over and carefully picked her up then walked back out into the hall.

"Marissa you can't take her, I have a right to see her." Dave followed her to the door.

"No Dave you gave up that right the night you slept with that slut. Don't call me or my grandmother's I never want to see you again." With that Marissa walked out of the hotel room slamming the door behind her. She walked down to Paul's room and knocked on the door. Paul opened the door and let her in the room. "I'm sorry, but would you two mind keeping an eye on Justice for me. I need to get away and clear my head. Do you have a car here that I could borrow?" Marissa laid Justice on the couch.

"Sweetie what happened?" Stephanie asked seeing how upset Marissa was.

"When I went back to the room I found Dave and Christy kissing in the hall. If I had been maybe another two minutes I would have walked in on the two of them having sex in that hall with my daughter in the next room. I just need to go someplace to think and I don't think that Justice needs to be with me right now."

"Here you can take my rental, but you have to promise you'll call in one hour just so we know that you're okay." Paul handed her the keys to his rental car, Marissa took the keys and told Paul that she would call him then walked out of the room.

"Paul I really don't think you should have given her the keys." Stephanie said standing next to her husband as Marissa walked out of the room.

"She'll be okay, she needs to get out of here and clear her head." Paul wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Okay so there were the two chapter's that've finished tonight, my mind has just starting running and i think I may end this story in the next chapters, not sure yet. Have to see what all i can come up with. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed these two chapters let me know what you think. 


	16. The End

A loud knock on Paul and Stephanie's hotel room door woke them from their sleep on the couch. Paul stood rubbing a hand over his face and opened the door to find Dave standing there looking very upset. Paul opened the door a little more so that he could step in the room.

"Have you talked to Marissa?" He asked as he stood in front of Paul.

"Yeah she brought Justice here then took my car to clear her head." Paul looked down at his watch. "She said that she would call me an hour after she left but she hasn't called yet. It's been over three hours since she left."

"What do you mean it's been three hours? You haven't talked to her since she left? What if something happened to her?" Dave began to pace the floor. "I can't believe this, I was so stupid. Marissa and I had a fight when she found me with Christy in the hall, and now she's out there upset and driving. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Dave man you need to calm down Justice is in the bedroom sleeping you do not need to wake her up and have her worrying about her mother." Paul stepped up next to him. "I'm going to go call her cell phone and find out where she is." Just then the hotel phone began to ring. Stephanie walked over and answered the phone; she was really quite then hung up the phone. She turned to the two guys standing in the middle of the room looking at her.

"Umm…that was the police they got the number from the rental place. They said that Marissa was in an accident and that she's at county hospital." Stephanie spoke softly.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Dave asked.

"They said that it was pretty bad and that the car is total other then that they don't know anything."

"I have to get to that hospital." Dave turned to look at Paul.

"I don't think you should go alone Paul go with him." Stephanie suggested. "I'll stay here with Justice she really doesn't need to be in a hospital right now. Just call me when you find out if she's okay." With that Dave and Paul left the hotel and headed to county hospital after asking the hotel clerk for directions.

Neither one of the two spoke the whole way to the hospital, neither sure as what to say. The hospital wasn't far so they were there in a matter of minutes. When they got inside Dave asked where Marissa was, the desk clerk looked her name up in the computer and told Dave that she had been taken up to surgery on the fifth floor. Dave and Paul took the elevator to the fifth floor, once on the surgery floor Dave asked the nurse behind the desk if he could find out about Marissa.

"If you have a seat sir I'll see what I can find out for you." The nurse replied pointing to the waiting area. Dave and Paul walked over and took a seat; Dave rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"Man I have really screwed up this time didn't I?" Dave said feeling the like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I'm sure she's fine Dave, it's not all your fault I shouldn't have given her my keys I knew that she was upset but I went ahead and gave her the keys." Paul placed a hand on his shoulder. About forty-five minutes later a doctor walked through a set of doors and up to the desk, he talked to the nurse and she pointed to Dave and Paul and he began to walk toward them his paper hat off his head. He walked over to Dave and Paul and sat in the chair across from them.

"How is Marissa? She's going to be okay right?" Dave asked not liking the look on the doctor's face.

"Marissa was in a very serious car accident, when she was brought in to the ER she had a faint pulse and was having difficult time breathing. We put a tube down her throat to help her breath, and then we found out that her lung had collapsed which was causing her trouble breathing. We also found that she had a returned spleen and an arty in her heart had been severed. We brought her up here to repair her injuries, we were about to finish when her heart stopped beating we started chest compression and we shocked her several times. We did everything that we could do for her despite our efforts we were not able to get her back. I'm very sorry."

"You're telling me that she's gone, she's dead?" Paul spoke first.

"Yes I am. I'm very sorry." The doctor paused and looked at Dave. "I was with Marissa from the time that she was brought in and she wanted me to tell you that it's not your fault and that she forgives you, she loves you and Justice and for you to take care of her." Dave looked up at the man as his tears fell.

The next week was the hardest after telling Justice that her mommy had gone to heaven and telling Shari. Dave then planned the funeral with the help of Stephanie and Paul. On the day of the funeral Dave carried Marissa up the hill to the spot where Marissa was being laid to rest.

"Daddy." Justice spoke softly.

"Yeah sweetie."

"Why did mommy have to go away?" Dave looked at his daughter in his arms.

"Sweetie I don't know, it was just her time." They continued up the hill and were met by all of Dave's family and friends. After the ceremony as everyone was slowly starting to leave Justice and Dave walked up to the casket as it was being lowered and dropped two daisies.

* * *

Well there you have it the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, i know i enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm writing another story and i should start posting the chapters for that one soon. Thanks again. 


End file.
